


Hammocks

by clare_dragonfly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/F, Suspension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 01:32:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clare_dragonfly/pseuds/clare_dragonfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavender teaches Padma to enjoy the hammocks in the Room of Requirement.</p><p>Characters are both 17--this is enough to mark the characters as underage but in Wizarding culture they are considered of age.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hammocks

**Author's Note:**

> When I had the idea for this fic I really thought it would be Padma in charge. I have a very strong Padma-muse and she's, well... very domme. But apparently, Lavender wanted to help her with her control issues instead.

Padma and Lavender lay in their hammocks, holding hands across the space of air between them. All around them, the Room of Requirement was filled with snores and snuffles and soft, heavy breathing. Padma and Lavender were the only two awake. And Padma had no desire to go to sleep, despite the fact that tomorrow they would probably find someone else they needed to rescue, or strike some blow against the Carrows, or evade some of the all-too-happy Slytherins. She just wanted to lie here looking at Lavender’s smiling face and holding her warm hand.

“I’m so glad you came with us,” Lavender whispered.

Padma smiled. “Of course. Did you ever doubt that I would?”

Lavender shook her head slowly, the ropes of the hammock stretching and tightening under her movement. “Once I realized we could hide, I knew you’d come. You and Parvati both. But… you didn’t have to. You could have played the good little purebloods.”

“And you didn’t have to come to school at all,” Padma pointed out.

“Of course I did,” Lavender said, frowning slightly. Even her frowns were beautiful and sweet, but it made Padma’s heart ache to see it nonetheless. “It’s the law.”

“But you could have hidden,” Padma said. “You knew it would be dangerous for you to come to school. You could have gotten out of the country, even. But you came. You really are a Gryffindor.”

That made the smile return and Padma’s heart swell again. “You could have been a Gryffindor too,” Lavender said. “You’re one of the bravest people I know.”

That made Padma almost laugh. “No. No, I couldn’t. I’m the brainy one, remember? You’re mixing me up with my sister again.”

At that Lavender really did laugh, because they all knew that Lavender could never mix up the girl she’d been best friends with for six years with her new girlfriend. In fact, it made Lavender laugh so hard that she pulled them both out of their hammocks and they landed in a giggling heap on the ground.

“Shh,” said Lavender through her giggles. “We can’t wake the rest of the room up. Sorry.”

“If they need sleep, the room probably won’t let them wake up,” said Padma. “Are you okay? Any bruises?”

“No. We didn’t fall very far.” Lavender clutched Padma’s hand tighter, nuzzling her hair. “Don’t we need sleep too? Surely the room wants us to go to sleep.”

“We need each other more than we need sleep.” Padma turned her head to catch Lavender’s lips in hers, and they shared a long, deep kiss.

“I like that,” Lavender said finally. “Is that really true?”

“I have no idea,” Padma admitted. “We’d have to ask Neville. He’s the one who really seems to know what he’s doing with this room.”

“I’m not going to tell Neville that we’ve been staying up late!”

“Are you embarrassed?” Padma wrapped her free arm around Lavender’s waist and pulled her even closer. “Don’t want to be seen with me? I doubt there’s anyone in the Room of Requirement who doesn’t know we’re a couple now.”

“You know that’s not what I’m embarrassed about.” Lavender kissed her again, wriggling closer, pressing her breasts against Padma’s chest. “I’m… I’m so happy about being with you.”

“I know,” Padma whispered into Lavender’s silken hair. “I just get insecure sometimes.”

“You don’t have to be,” said Lavender. She kissed Padma, stroking the side of her neck, nudging with her tongue against Padma’s lips. Padma let her inside, let herself surrender, though it was so difficult. She was so afraid of losing control—she had been all her life. But she couldn’t give in to that fear with Lavender. With her, there was no truth to it. It was all the damn insecurities that she couldn’t afford to hold onto when she was living secretly in the Room of Requirement with the rest of Dumbledore’s Army to fight against the Death Eaters who were now ruling Hogwarts.

“I have an idea,” Lavender whispered.

“What is it?”

“Get in your hammock.”

“I don’t want to get up.”

“Hmm… that’s okay. Actually, I want you to take your clothes off first.” Lavender freed her hands and began to unbutton the front of Padma’s nightgown.

“Lavender!” Padma gasped. “What if someone wakes up?” They’d had their moments fumbling in closets, or in the girls’ bathroom, or one memorable time waiting under a desk for a professor to leave the classroom, but never in the middle of the Room of Requirement, where all their friends were sleeping.

“Oh, now you’re the one who’s afraid?” Lavender had gotten the top half of the buttons open, and she slipped her hand inside now, running ever-so-lightly over Padma’s breast. Padma bit her lip to keep her moans in as she felt her nipple tighten. “I’ll Stupefy anyone who wakes up.”

“That’s not very nice,” Padma muttered, trying to stop her back from arching and pushing her breast harder into Lavender’s touch.

“I never said I was very nice,” Lavender whispered into her ear. “That’s the Hufflepuffs. I’m a lion. You’re an eagle.” She sucked the lobe of Padma’s ear in between her teeth.

“ _Oh_ ,” said Padma, as her back arched and Lavender’s hand warmed her breast and wetness trickled between her legs.

“There we go,” said Lavender, and to Padma’s great disappointment withdrew her hand. She got to her feet, pulling Padma up with her, and pushed Padma’s nightgown off. Padma felt a rush of embarrassment, and was sure she could feel goosebumps rising on her exposed flesh even though the temperature in the room was perfect whether clothes were on or off. Lavender gave Padma a light push. “Go get in the hammock.”

“You’re still wearing your sleep clothes,” Padma protested, putting her hand on the edge rope to unroll the hammock.

“Oh, I’ll take them off if it will make you feel better.”

Padma smiled. “Seeing you naked would make me feel better no matter what.”

Lavender blushed, but stripped off the T-shirt and trousers she wore to bed. Her long hair covered her breasts, so Padma reached out to push it away before obeying and climbing into the hammock. Lavender had done what she asked, so she would do what Lavender asked. She held her arm out to her girlfriend, smiling. “I don’t think there’s room for two of us in here, but I’m willing to try if you are.”

“Oh, that’s not my plan.” She was still blushing, but there was a definite twinkle in her eye. “Turn over.”

“What?”

“I want you to lie on your stomach.”

Padma couldn’t help frowning despite how aroused she was. “That doesn’t sound very comfortable…”

“It will be all right. Here.” Lavender bent over and reached into the pile of Padma’s stuff that was sitting on the floor by her hammock, then picked up Padma’s wand and pressed it into her hand. “If you really can’t handle anything I want to do, shoot up some red sparks. I’ll stop. You trust me, don’t you?”

“Of course,” Padma said, reinforcing it for herself as well as for Lavender. “But… why won’t you tell me your plan?”

“Because I want you to trust that I have a plan and I’m not going to hurt you.” Lavender bent again, her hair brushing Padma’s chest, and kissed her. “Now, turn over, please.”

Padma nodded and turned herself over, clutching her wand so hard she could feel the dampness of her palm against it. It wasn’t easy to turn over while still in the hammock, and she had to balance herself against Lavender a couple of times as the hammock went swaying, but eventually she managed, toes pointed behind her and arms hanging over the sides of the hammock. “Okay, I’m ready,” she said.

“Not quite,” said Lavender. She lifted Padma’s left arm and put it inside the hammock, then did the same with her right arm. When Padma started to protest, Lavender tugged her braid. “No complaints. You either do what I want or you send up red sparks and stop this. I’ll _silencio_ you if I have to, but I want to hear you when you like it. Okay?”

“Okay,” Padma whispered. “I just feel… sort of trapped.” And all she could see was the floor—surprisingly clean—and Lavender’s toes, which was not the view she’d been hoping for.

“I know,” Lavender said. Padma felt Lavender’s hair brush her back again, and then Lavender kissed her between the shoulder blades. “But I’m right here, and I’m not going to hurt you. And if you really need it, I’ll stop. Not like what would happen with the Death Eaters. Right?”

“That’s not what I mean,” Padma said, but she felt her shoulders relax nonetheless. Maybe that was why she hated the feeling of being trapped and unable to defend herself. But she would be able to defend herself if she needed to for some reason. She gave her wand a squeeze, and it reassured her.

Lavender’s toes moved away. For a moment Padma couldn’t tell what she was doing. Then she felt her braid lifted gently and tugged a tiny bit. It didn’t move back down. Padma tried to turn her head, but the configuration of the hammock made that impossible—and her braid seemed to be pinned somehow. “What are you doing?” she asked Lavender.

“I pinned your braid into the edge of the hammock, which is wrapped all the way around you now,” her girlfriend explained with an unusual brisk efficiency. “If you tug hard enough it will come out, but I want you to keep your head still.”

Padma was tempted to argue. But instead she swallowed hard and squeezed her wand, reassuring herself. It was just Lavender. She loved her. It would be fine. “Okay. Thanks for the explanation.”

“Of course, Padma.” Lavender’s hand touched her shoulder, then ran down her back to her buttocks, the sensation strangely broken up by the ropes of the hammock. Padma shivered anyway.

“Now brace yourself,” Lavender said, and before Padma could figure out how she could possibly do so, the hammock jerked and flew up three more feet in the air.

Padma yelped, and in trying to stop herself from shrieking too loudly and waking everyone, bit her tongue. “Ow! Lavender!”

“I’m so sorry!” Lavender ran underneath her and reached up, touching her cheek. “Did I hurt you? Did it pull your hair?”

“I just bit my tongue. You could have warned me!”

“I did!” Lavender said, and patted Padma’s cheek hard enough that it was nearly a slap. “Remember the rules. Either pleasure or sparks. You don’t get to complain.”

Padma sighed. “All right.” Now that she wasn’t feeling thrown up into the air so suddenly, she was all right with it. True, she was suspended in the middle of the air—presumably held up only by magic—wrapped in the ropes of a hammock and naked, but there was something a little exciting about it. Part of her hated the loss of control, but part of her loved that Lavender had all the control now.

“I’m going to lower it a little again,” Lavender said softly, and Padma understood that she wasn’t really upset Padma had complained about the suddenness. “It’s too high now, I can’t reach you well.” She lifted her wand—Padma could see her do it this time—and the hammock lowered again, so that their faces were nearly on the same level. When they were both standing on the same level, Padma was a little shorter than Lavender, so it was novel to see her from above this way.

Lavender smiled. “There. Look at you, all cocooned up in the air that way. You look so sexy.” A shiver ran down Padma’s spine at those words, and it only intensified as Lavender reached up and pressed her palms to Padma’s breasts. The ropes of the hammock cut off the sensation in odd patterns again, but her nipples were stuck through and centered between the crisscrosses, and the pressure of the ropes seemed to make them even more sensitive. She arched her back, trying to press her nipples harder against Lavender’s hands, but any movement she tried just made the hammock rock, leaving her in exactly the same position.

Lavender smiled and kissed her thoroughly, nipping her lower lip. “Do you like that? Does it feel good?”

“Yes,” Padma whispered. “Do it some more.”

Lavender’s smile widened, showing the tips of her incisors. “Gladly.” She rolled Padma’s nipples under her palms, then pinched them with her fingers, until Padma was letting out little tiny whimpers, all that she would allow past her lips.

“I would ask you to let go and make as much noise as you want to, but I do think we would wake people up,” Lavender whispered. “So I’ll just have to imagine it.”

Padma had to smile. “I’m sure your imagination is better than mine.”

“You just need to exercise yours more,” said Lavender. “You should try to come up with something to do with me like I’m doing this with you.”

Padma would have nodded if she could. “I suppose I can stretch my imagination toward something like that.”

She would have started trying to think of it then, but Lavender’s hands returned to her breasts, and thought was made difficult as she squirmed and fought, trying for more and more sensation. Finally Lavender gave her a hard kiss and ran both hands down Padma’s body, over the hammock and down to her crotch. Padma gasped and twitched, unsure whether she was trying to get closer or retreat, both instincts foiled by the hammock.

“Have you gotten used to not being in control yet?” Lavender asked, wriggling her fingers in between the ropes of the hammock and burying their tips in Padma’s dark curls.

“No,” Padma admitted. “But… I might like it.”

Lavender grinned broadly. “I thought you would. Maybe we’ll have to do this some more.”

Padma couldn’t argue—not that she wanted to, but one of Lavender’s fingers had found its way into Padma’s vulva, and she had to keep her lips tightly closed to prevent herself from crying out and waking the rest of the room. Her legs were still tied tightly together, but Lavender’s soft hands were clever enough to find their way between them. She tried to spread her legs, give Lavender better access, but it was still fruitless.

“Don’t try to move,” Lavender crooned. “Just stay still. Let the hammock support you, let me touch you. You don’t need to worry about a thing. I’m in control.”

Padma let out a tiny moan and felt her body relaxing, obeying Lavender’s command. The hammock rocked slightly, cradling her. She closed her eyes, letting the sensation wash over her. There was nothing but the hammock holding her in the air and Lavender’s fingers stroking her vulva.

She stayed relaxed even as Lavender found her clitoris, even as she began to caress it in circles and spirals, even as warmth built up and spread from her vulva to her belly and legs and breasts and arms. She only tensed again when the orgasm tumbled through her, seizing all her muscles, tearing an involuntary cry from her throat despite all her attempts to prevent it.

“Shh,” Lavender said, slowly and carefully extricating her fingers. “ _Tergeo_. There. You liked it, didn’t you? At the end.”

Padma opened her eyes. “Yes. I did. Only because you were in charge.”

“You can always trust me.” Lavender touched her cheek gently.

“I know,” said Padma. She smiled. “And you can trust me. I think I do have some ideas for things to do to you…”

Lavender shivered, a grin spreading across her face. “I look forward to it.”


End file.
